


The Unexpected Benefits Of Meeting Your Ex In A Bar

by Ad_nauseam



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_nauseam/pseuds/Ad_nauseam
Summary: Or: "My ex is here, please make out with me. Quick! I'll pay you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that prompt and immediately thought 'Serard' so here you go. Trying to keep this pairing alive till more skilled writers take over, till then you have to bear with me lmao.  
> Sorry for the lame title and any mistakes, this was written on a whim and I wanted to post it asap so I didn't have time to edit it. Hope you like it anyway :)

Everyone who has ever said that friends are good is obviously a liar.

Or they’re not friends with a certain Portuguese superstar, as Cris likes to call himself.

It’s not that he doesn’t like Cris, because he does, he loves his best friend but sometimes he regrets the day he accepted that invitation for coffee…

Cris can be just a little too pushy on certain occasions, not ashamed in the slightest to bring up one of the (many) times Sergio has screwed up to get what he wants, and this is one such occasion. 

Again, don’t get him wrong, Sergio loves parties and is usually the centre of attention, but not today.

Today is exactly one month since his break up with Fernando and, as ashamed as he is to admit it, he’s still not over him. He’s tried dating other people but there was never that _spark_ with any of them. Not like it had been with Fernando.

Maybe Cris was right, he muses as he sits at the bar, sipping his drink and feeling sorry for himself, the bar is as good a place to look for that special someone, or at least a distraction, as any.

So he looks around the place. He immediately spots Cris, sitting in a brightly lit area, his arm wrapped around a small, baby-faced guy, talking and smiling, charming everyone around him. Sergio shakes his head with a small fond smile on his face, already familiar with his friend’s charismatic personality not fazed by the sight anymore, and continues his survey.

What he doesn’t expect to spot is a very familiar figure with blonde hair and a freckle covered face coming in through the main entrance. What’s even worse than meeting Nan- Torres here is the fact that he’s not alone.

Huh, looks like Fernando didn’t waste any time with moving on Sergio thinks bitterly. It certainly seems so, judging by the way the short man’s draped all over him.

The sight doesn’t help his sour mood at all, nor does the realization that Fernando‘s here with someone while Sergio’s only company is the drink in his hand.

He hopes Fernando won’t notice him but it looks like he must have done something to piss off the higher ups because as soon as he thinks that Fernando’s eyes meet his and he’s walking towards him now and no, he can’t let him win, he’s gotten over him already damn it! 

 

Later he’ll say that it was the urge to wipe the satisfied smirk off Fernando’s face that made him do it because if there’s one thing Sergio does not want, it’s looking lost and alone in front of Fernando fucking Torres.

So he just grabs the arm of the first person that passes him by and pulls the stranger to himself.

“What the fuck?” Asks a very confused, slightly annoyed looking man with broad shoulders, messy light brown hair and pretty blue eyes.

Sergio doesn't have time to acknowledge that the man is insanely attractive because he notices Fernando getting closer and the urge to wipe the smirk off his face is back full force. It also gives Sergio the courage he needs to make his request.

"My ex is here, please make out with me. Quick! I’ll pay you." He rushes out under his breath.

It's then that he realizes that he'd just asked a complete stranger, who is probably straight and here with his girlfriend, to make out with him to spite his ex.

He's about to tell the man to forget he'd said anything but his voice gets stuck in his throat when the stranger simply grabs the back of his head and kisses him fiercely. He almost lets out a whimper because it’s there, the _spark_ , that electrifying feeling running through his body, making him tangle his fingers in the stranger’s hair and tug on it. He does let out an embarrassing whimper when the hands holding his hips slip beneath his shirt, long fingers spanning over his lover back, their touch burning him almost, making his skin tingle and it shouldn’t feel this good but it does, fuck it does and Sergio’s going to be damned if he doesn’t make the most of it.

He kisses back just as passionately and can't help the moan that escapes his lips when he feels the stranger's tongue meet his. And Christ, it's like heaven, the lips molding against his own are soft and warm, the taste of alcohol and something sweet filling Sergio's mouth and it's perfect, intoxicating and it's what he wants to taste, forever.

And luck really isn't on his side tonight because the stranger pulls away, detaches his body from his and a pathetic whine leaves Sergio's mouth at the loss of warmth and contact.

"He's gone." The tall man says.

"Wha- who?" Is Sergio's intelligent reply, mind still a mushy mess from the kiss.

"Your ex. The blonde one right?" 

"Oh, yeah. He is." He says half-heartedly, gaze focused on the man's lips.

His mind chooses that moment to fully comprehend the situation he's in. A blush rises to his cheeks as realization finally hits him.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking! Shit, you must think I'm crazy or- never mind, I said I'll pay you-" he frantically searches for his wallet "-so how much do you want? I don't have-" his rambling is stopped by laughter. The man is honest-to-god laughing at him.

Sergio colours even more from embarrassment and avoids looking at the man, tries to ignore the way his smile brightens his whole face and makes the skin around his eyes crinkle. He especially avoids thinking about the way it makes his treacherous heart thud so hard he's afraid that the stranger can hear it.

His laughter eventually dies down and he looks at Sergio with twinkling eyes.

"You don't have to-" 

Sergio huffs in indignation. "Of course I have to pay you, I don't want to be in your debt!"

The man smiles at him. "Well, first of all I’d very much like to know the name of someone who just randomly asks strangers to make out with him."

Sergio wishes the ground would swallow him up whole because how can he be this stupid? He runs a hand through his hair and lets out a small nervous laugh.

"Sergio. Sergio Ramos." He says. "And this is the first time I did this!" He adds in hopes of keeping at least some of his dignity.

The man laughs again, shorter and quieter this time. "Oh, that’s good then. I’m Gerard, Piqué." The man- Gerard holds out his hand and Sergio awkwardly shakes it. "Nice to meet you Sergio." Sergio shudders involuntarily at the way Gerard says his name.

"Yeah, you too." He forces out, so as to not look like a complete idiot.

Gerard gives him a teasing grin. "Now about that debt-"

Sergio groans. "Look, just say how much and I-" 

"Would you let me finish one fucking sentence? Jesus!" Gerrard's outburst effectively shuts him up.

"Thank you!" He exclaims, throws his hands up exaggeratedly and Sergio chuckles at his exasperated expression, his embarrassment momentarily forgotten as his lips stretch into a smile.

Gerard‘s whole demeanor changes then, eyes darkening as he leans down, breath ghosting over Sergio’s skin as he whispers in his ear. "If you want to pay me back you'll give me another kiss-" he looks into Sergio’s eyes "-and your number." 

Sergio’s heart does a funny little flip at the words. He can’t help but silently thank Cris for dragging him out tonight before lifting his hands and wrapping them around Gerard’s neck. He meets his heated gaze before whispering against his lips. "That's a fair deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I hope you liked it! Feedback is very appreciated :)


End file.
